


If This Is A Dream, Don't Wake Me Up

by mybrokenlocket



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Morning Sex, Multi, Not an au but there's very little magic sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrokenlocket/pseuds/mybrokenlocket
Summary: There was a time, not that long ago, when seeing the two of them together would have filled Quentin with jealousy and rage. Now he just felt a surge of fondness, mixed with the sleepy beginnings of arousal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here, there is barely a setting, I just wanted them to be happy. Title comes from the song "Drifting Away" by The PushStars.

Quentin woke up to Alice, gasping. It was a small noise, like she'd been trying not to make a sound at all. Watery morning sunlight filtering through the blinds. He blinked and turned his head on the soft white pillow.

Alice was on her side, eyes closed, her eyelashes pale shadows against her cheek. Her lips were parted, and another quiet whimper escaped.

Penny was curled behind her. The blankets were still pulled up to their shoulders-- Penny was always cold-- but Quentin could tell that Alice had her leg stretched back over Penny's, and that his hand was between her legs. He could picture it, one or two of Penny’s fingers disappearing into her, then gliding out wet and coming up to tease her clit.

Penny looked up and caught Quentin's eye. "Shh," he whispered near Alice's ear.

A crease appeared between her eyebrows, and she bit her lip.

The scene played out dreamlike in front of him. Even though Quentin could have reached out a hand and touched them, Penny and Alice didn't seem quite real. There was that strange sense of double-ness, too. There was a time, not that long ago, when seeing the two of them together would have filled Quentin with jealousy and rage. Now he just felt a surge of fondness, mixed with the sleepy beginnings of arousal.

Alice let out a stifled whimper, and Quentin could see Penny’s arm shift, grinding the heel of his hand against her, letting her push into him. The bed creaked.

Penny pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the place where Alice’s neck and shoulder met. The moment he sunk his teeth into the soft skin there, Quentin could practically feel it, like he was the one getting bitten. Alice moaned. Quentin’s cock twitched as she shuddered her way to a climax.

“You’re so loud.” Penny nuzzled her ear. “Look, now he’s up.”

Alice’s eyes fluttered open. When she saw Quentin watching her, she blushed and half-hid her face in the pillow, but she was smiling. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hey. It’s okay.” Quentin’s voice was still gravely with sleep. He rolled towards Alice to give her a kiss—not quite casual enough for a peck, but still relatively chaste. “Good morning.”

“What do you want?” Penny was still wrapped around her. “You want me to fuck you? Or you want him to do it?”

The question had been for Alice, but Quentin answered. “You. I just want to watch.”

Alice nodded into the pillow. “Please.”

Penny reached into the night table. Magic birth control was, well, magical, but it didn’t help with clean-up, and Alice liked the way ribbed condoms felt. Quentin had suggested that there might be a way to recreate the sensation without latex. Penny said Quentin wasn’t coming anywhere near his dick with experimental spells, and that had been the end of that conversation. 

Penny settled himself on his back, all his attention back on Alice. She stripped off her nightshirt and climbed on top of him, guiding him inside of her. Once they were fitted together, Alice braced her hands on his chest and started to move.

It made Quentin’s heart stutter to see her like this, face suffused with pleasure, taking what she wanted and not apologizing. Penny’s hands rested lightly on her thighs, not influencing her pace. The habitual expression of disdain was absent from his face, replaced by open-mouthed, heavy-lidded ecstasy.

Quentin was fully awake now. He reached down to lazily palm his erection through his boxers.

Alice clutched at Penny’s shoulders as her movements became smaller, more concentrated. “Almost,” she murmured, eyes screwed shut again.

Penny gripped her tighter, fingers indenting her flesh. He lifted his hips, circling beneath her. She let out a long, shaking moan, no longer concerned with staying quiet.

“You good?” Penny asked.

“Yes. God, yes.”

Penny pulled her down then, her mouth landing on his, his thrusts short and purposeful. Quentin stroked himself. There was some small, petty part of him that found watching Penny lose control satisfying. It didn’t happen often, but here, in bed, Alice had him completely under her thumb, even when she was limp and post-orgasmic and not even trying. Penny came with a strangled grunt, his arms tight around her.

After two of them stilled, Alice’s face buried in Penny’s neck, both of them breathing heavily. Eventually Alice drew back, strands of sweaty blond hair sticking to Penny’s face. She brushed it away and kissed his forehead. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, babe.” Penny was trying to sound glib, Quentin could tell, but it came out breathless and worshipful.

Alice eased herself off Penny, coming to settle against Quentin. He kissed her, hungrily this time, nibbling at her lower lip. She sighed happily and pressed herself against him.

“What do you want?” Alice asked when they came up for air, her blue eyes looking at him earnestly.

Everything. Anything. “You.”

She half-smiled. “Let me suck you off.”

“If you insist.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved him gently with one hand. “Edge of the bed. Go.”

Quentin didn’t argue with that tone of voice, ever. He got up and stripped off his boxers. On the other side of the bed, Penny had just finished disposing of the condom and was leaning back onto his pillow. When he caught Quentin watching him, he smirked and stretched, unselfconscious. Quentin, a flush creeping up his neck, turned his back and sat down.

Alice, all artless grace, slid off the bed and knelt between his legs. Before her, Quentin had never been particularly aroused by seeing his partners on their knees. The pose implied submission he didn’t want or feel he’d earned. But there was nothing submissive about the look Alice gave him as she licked her hand. He was here, like this, because that was what she wanted.

She wrapped her spit-slicked fingers around the head of his cock and pushed, her fist coming to rest at the base. Quentin sucked in a breath at the contact. With one last mischievous glance, Alice leaned forward and took the rest of him into her mouth, surrounding him in wet warmth. Her other hand came to rest on his hip, fingers cool against his heated skin.

Bracing himself on his hands, Quentin stayed as still as he could while Alice worked with her hands and her tongue. The damp sucking noises she was making were as much for Penny’s benefit as anyone’s—Quentin knew the other man was lounging behind him, view mostly blocked. Quentin’s heavy breathing was the only other sound in the room.

Tension curled deliciously in his lower belly, and he brushed a hand against Alice’s hair. “Faster?”

It was a request she didn’t always grant, preferring to drag things out and make him beg, knowing he liked to beg. This time, though, she sped up, making him groan.

“That’s it,” he breathed. “Go. Go.” 

Her head bobbed, cheeks hollowed. Quentin shut his eyes, the blackness going white at the edges as a climax tore through him. Alice’s fingernails dug into his hip, the tiny spots of pain anchoring him to the world, somehow.

When he was done, she gently pulled off of him, throat still working. She smiled up at him again, looking less sultry, more pleased with herself. Quentin reached for her, and pulled her to him, murmuring “Thank you,” and a string of endearments as he kissed her everywhere he could reach.

“You’re welcome.” She pressed her lips to his temple. “Water?”

Trying not to dislodge her from his lap, he reached for the glass on his night stand. His hands were shaking slightly. Alice took three long swallows before handing it back.

They lay back down, Quentin still holding Alice. He could stay like this forever, he thought, sweaty and boneless and inhaling the scent of her.

A warm body pressed against Quentin’s back, and blanket draped over them. Quentin smiled into Alice’s hair. Penny wouldn’t admit it on pain of death, but he hated to be left out.

This was still new, Quentin and Penny touching each other on purpose, not treating Alice like a barrier between them. Quentin could feel the stubble on Penny’s cheek, resting against his shoulder blade. The closeness sent little electrical sparks up his spine, but just now he was content to rest, his body bracketed by the other two.

“Is she asleep?” Penny asked into Quentin’s back.

Alice murmured something unintelligible.

“Can you blame her?”

“No.” Penny gently settled his arm around both of their waists. “Give me, like, ten minutes. Then I’ll go make breakfast.”

“Whatever you want,” Quentin said. “I’ve got nowhere to be.”


End file.
